1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate in which a thin film transistor (TFT) and a capacitor are formed on a substrate and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, flat-panel-type display devices which are becoming the mainstream of display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic EL (electro luminescence) display device. Some of them use a thin film transistor substrate (hereinbelow, also called “TFT substrate”) in which drive circuits including a TFT are formed on a substrate. The TFT substrate is obtained by forming a wiring layer and a semiconductor layer on a substrate mainly made of a glass plate, by using sputtering or CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) and patterning the layers with the use of photolithography to form a pattern of TFT circuits and wires.